20 Year Update
Description Written from the perspective of the Wolf's Dragoons' intelligence organization Wolfnet, 20 Year Update pushes the current era of the BattleTech game universe forward from the Fourth Succession War to the cusp of the Clan Invasion. It details the massive political changes and new nations that spring up during this time, as well as providing deployment tables for all factions and updated maps of the Inner Sphere. The final section provides an overview of the movers and shakers circa 3050. From the back cover Contents * The Inner Sphere: 3050 * Historical Overview: 3030 – 3050 ** New Governments ** New Leaders ** Arming of ComStar ** War of 3039 * Federated Commonwealth ** Unification ** Opposition to Alliance ** War of 3039 ** Politics ** Government ** Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth ** Economy ** Goals and Problems ** Deployment Tables * War of 3039 ** First Wave ** Counterthrust * The Draconis Combine ** Rise of Theodore ** The Ronin War ** Theodore's Innovations ** War of 3039 ** Politics ** Border Changes ** Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery ** Social and Economic Reforms ** Goals and Problems ** Deployment Tables * Free Rasalhague Republic ** Origins ** Revolt ** Independence ** Government ** Rasalhague KungsArmé (Royal Rasalhague Army) ** Economy ** Culture ** Conclusion ** Deployment Tables * Free Worlds League ** Recent Events ** Politics ** Economy ** Military ** Conclusion ** Deployment Tables * Capellan Confederation ** Reconstruction ** Politics ** Military ** Economy ** Conclusion ** Deployment Tables * ComStar ** A New Stance ** Interstellar Relations ** Internal Politics ** Political Goals ** Com Guards ** Conclusion ** Deployment Tables * Military Technology Review * The Periphery ** Magistracy of Canopus ** Taurian Concordat ** Outworlds Alliance and Independents ** Bandit Kingdoms and Pirate Bands ** Deployment Tables * Major Personalities of 3050 :Hanse Davion :Theodore Kurita :Myndo Waterly :Melissa Steiner Davion :Thomas Marik :Romano Liao :Takashi Kurita :Victor Ian Steiner-Davion :Haakon Magnusson :Anastasius Focht :Emma Centrella :Tsen Shang :Constance Kurita :Ryan Steiner :Morgan Hasek-Davion :Li Weaver :Tor Miraborg :Candace Liao :Subhash Indrahar :Tormana Liao :Charles Seneca :Justin Xiang Allard :Susie "One-Eye" Morgraine-Ryan :Misha Auburn :Other Notable Personalities ::Sun Tzu Liao ::Cassandra Blake ::Knute Kurita ::Kristen Marik ::Margaret Doons ::David Polonia ::Charles Smith ::EganTelosa ::Thomas Bradford ::Katherine McCorkendale ::Selah Bey ::Corinne Marik Notes * Much like the Wolf's Dragoons sourcebook, this book details a distinct point of time, with no mention of the existence of the Clans or their upcoming arrival (in 3050). As such it is really the last pre-Clan BattleTech book, and summarizes the universe at the end of the initial (pre-Clan) setting. * Notably, the 20 Year Update mentions that ComStar lost contact with the Oberon Confederation and subsequently with its protectorate, the Elysian Fields, as early as 3045 although the Clan invasion hit the periphery only in late 3049. * At less than a page, the military technology review tells little beyond the names of new 'Mechs and details about the rise and fall of Listen-Kill Missiles. Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks